Artegia
The Artegi began as a small "lake-faring" people in the westernmost part of the Maximedian lakes. Their society and economy are based on the lakes. Religion The Artegi religion, Zestir, is polytheistic and has a total of 5 gods. Gods * Razarane - God of destruction * Neptura - God of the seas/lakes and life * Glada - God of food (fish/agriculture) * Sunse - God of the sun and moon * Viertova - God of the winds Beliefs The four main beliefs of Zestir are; * (1) Treat the world around you with kindness * (2) Be respectable & respectful * (3) Be tolerant of others' cultures * (4) Do not pollute one's mind. History Modern Artegia is in what was the Kori Empire in the western part of Ikuna. The Artegi have always been attached to the lakes and even have based their religion around them. The first record of an Artegi society dates back to around 1124 BC with a sunken merchant ship, that was advanced for its time, off the coast of modern-day Ahtalstan. The Artegi people have always had a prominent navy and much of the power they wield is due to their dominance of the Maximedian lakes that they border. In 1886, the Royal family ceded power to a more democratic form of government so that the people held a small majority of voting power over the royals, and changed the name to the Republic of Artegia. The Artegi Tribes The six tribes of Artegia arrived in the area around the year 1030 BCE. * Zalev is the northernmost of the tribes and has a distinct culture from the rest of the Artegian tribes. * Uratnik is the westernmost tribe and raided towns and cities near the border of the Kori Empire after the Kori had conquered most of the Artegian land. * Oseas is the tribe that inhabits the Oseas peninsula and put up stiff resistance against the Kori empire when the invaded. * Rieka is the tribe that lives around the delta and the first few miles of the Delts River. * Bereda is the southernmost tribe and. * Vrunci is the easternmost tribe and warned the others about the Kori Empire, causing the 6 tribes to unite through culture and a common enemy. Artegia under Kori Rule The tribes of Vrunci, Bereda, Oseas, Rieka were fully conquered by the Kori, and parts of the Uratnik territory was conquered. The Uratnik went on raids against the Kori, often targeting barracks and other Kori installations. After the Kori had taken the union's capital of Straka, the union had designated a new capital, Illesea. Ships from the Zalev harassed the Kori Navy and continued to try to push them back. The Old Artegian Kingdom The Artegian Interakian Union See Artegian Interakian Union Modern-Day Artegia Modern-day Artegia boasts the most powerful navy of the Maximedian Lakes and keeps them free of threats and danger. However, the army of Artegia is only used for defending its borders with bunkers and fixed cannon turrets. The army doesn't see much action beyond its borders but is still highly trained. Capitals of Artegia The main capital city of Straka is more of an economic and political center, but its cultural center of Zeta is one of the largest cities in the nation with a population of close to 8 million people. The secondary capital of Illesea was established to help govern the two halves of the country due to the large river that separated it before the "Bridge of Union" was built in 1845. The Alliance of the Orient The Republic of Artegia is part of "The Alliance of the Orient" as an observer state and is on the list for full membership. Artegia still participates in the alliance's economic program by importing silicon, metals, dairy products, and wheat, while exporting cocoa, sugarcane, poultry products, and lumber/tree products. Irredentism Artegia has always had an interest in the lands of Interakia but has been in conflict with Ovulangea over who controls it. The Artegian-Interakian Union was disbanded after the 9 years war but Artegia still has a majority of power over what goes on within the nation. Navy of Artegia * ~100,000 active personnel * 1 aircraft carrier * 3 9-years-war era battleships (modernized) * 167 warships/destroyers * 56 frigates * 14 submarines * 20 gunboats * 17 patrol boats * 52 support vessels * 90 troop-transports Culture The Artegian religion of Zestir has seasonal celebrations. The celebrations include * Tesi, a sort of preparatory time before the monsoon season * Serta, a time celebrating peace and growth in nature, celebrated at the beginning of Spring. Serta is celebrated with music and a harvest feast of foods from the jungle landscape. * Yarbol is another holiday celebrated in the middle of the summer where a large regatta is hosted and is celebrated by coastal towns and cities or towns with access to a large body of water. * Zimadanak, a celebration that happens during what other nations in more temperate zones would call winter. During Zimadanak, the symbol of each god in the Zestir religion is displayed within one's house, with a tribute of burning incense and candles. Vexillology * The blue waves represent the Maxedemian lakes. * The orange waves represent the color of the jungle wood native to Artegia. * The orange four-point star represents the four main beliefs of their religion. * The black chevron represents the bow of a boat in reference to their "seafaring" culture Royal Family * Šafterick I - Lived 1737-1796 - Reigned 1775-1796 - Chosen to rule after playing a key role in the country’s formation. * Veur-Cervi - Lived 1761-1802 - Reigned 1796-1802 - Nephew of Šafterick I. Was assassinated early into his reign which prompted the creation of a special detachment of the military, the Artegian Royal Guard. * Tamphez - Lived 1802-1809 - Reigned 1802-1809 - Son of Veur-Cervi. Died young in a shipwreck. * Qondihilis I - Lived 1789-1814 - Reigned 1809-1814 - Second so of Veur-Cervi. Died of pneumonia after getting drunk at a party and falling asleep outside in a winter storm. * Whibocc - Lived 1793-1858 - Reigned 1814-1832 - Third son of Veur-Cervi. Increased taxes dramatically, sparking a civil war that lasted 2 years. * Bre I - Lived 1834-1856 - Reigned 1858-1865 - Overthrew Whibocc due to his large increase of taxes. * Bre II - Lived 1830-1907 - Reigned 1865-1907 - Son of Bre I. Entered the nation into the Alliance of the Orient with approval from the senate. * Bre III - Lived 1857-1924 - Reigned 1907-1924 - Son of Bre II. * Emlenivia - Lived 1882-1952 - Reigned 1924-1952 - Daughter of Bre III. The first queen of Artegia and gave more power to the people of Artegia * Jahbe-Drupid - Lived 1911-1974 - Reigned 1952-1952 - Son of Emlenivia. Abdicated in favor of his cousin. * Šafterick II - Lived 1918-1996 - Reigned 1952-1996 - Cousin of Šafterick II. Lead Artegia fearlessly through the 9 Years War. * Qondihilis II - Living 1944-Present - Reigns 1996-Present - Son of Šafterick II. Advocates for cleaner energy and environment.Category:Civilizations Category:Kori Empire Category:Alliance of the Orient Category:Ukes Category:Ikuna Category:Modern